


Louis and the Tramp

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Louis’ Birthday, and Harry thinks it’ll be lovely if they watch Lady and the Tramp together. While watching the movie, Harry gets another bright idea.</p><p>Inspired by Harry’s tweet about Lady and the Tramp earlier and, obviously, the fact that it’s Louis’ birthday.</p><p>(I wrote this on Louis' birthday, y'all, but I didn't have an account on here at that point.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis and the Tramp

Harry was sitting in he and Louis’ living room flipping through the channels on the television when he stumbled upon Lady and the Tramp. He let out a little squeal of excitement, having not seen the film in ages, and remembering it as one of his favorites from his childhood.

“Louis!” He called. He waited a moment and got no response. “Lou! Boo Bear, get in here!”

Louis came stumbling out of their room wearing nothing but his boxers, and Harry assumed that he must have been sleeping in. He deserved to, it was his birthday, after all.

“Harry, what is it? Are you okay?” He asked, worry creasing his forehead.

“M’fine, boo.” Harry said. “Lady and the Tramp’s on. Thought you might fancy watching it with me. It’s just starting.”

“Bloody hell, Hazza, I thought you’d hurt yourself. You can’t just scream for me like that.”

“Sorry. Got excited.” Harry mumbled. “Now get over here.” He held his arms out, waiting for Lou.

“Just a sec.” Louis shivered slightly. “It’s cold.”

He walked back to their room, and when he came back he was wearing a pair of pajama pants that sat low on his hips, and one of Harry’s hoodies. Harry smiled at the sight. It was just a tad too big on Louis, and it made butterflies dance in his stomach. He was pretty sure no matter how long he and Louis were together, he would always get that feeling around him, and he loved it.

Louis sat down next to Harry on the couch, and Harry pouted, “Sit on my lap, Boo Bear.”

Louis laughed, “You’re ridiculous, Hazza.”

That did not, however, stop him from climbing directly into Harry’s lap and resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry could feel his breath tickling his neck and he smiled.

“I love this film.” Harry said quietly. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen it.”

“It’s a classic.” Louis agreed.

They watched in silence for a while, Harry’s arms wrapped tightly around Louis. He liked that even though he was the younger one, he was still bigger, so Louis could just sit himself down in his lap and it wasn’t uncomfortable at all. It just felt right. He liked being able to hold Lou like this.

When the Siamese cats came on, Louis sang along to their song, and Harry laughed, impressed that Lou had remembered all the words.

“They’re my favorite.” Louis told him, when the song ended.

“Mm. I like them, too.” Harry said, nuzzling his face just a little bit closer to Louis’.

When the movie reached the scene with Lady and the Tramp eating spaghetti together, Harry was struck with an idea. A small smirk graced his lips, but he tried to hold it back. He didn’t want Louis to expect what he was planning.

His legs were beginning to fall asleep, so his wiggled them, almost imperceptibly, and Louis took the hint, sliding off his lap and onto the couch next to him, where he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.

“You’re warm.” Louis sighed, and Harry couldn’t tell if he’d really meant to say it, or if it had just slipped out.

When the movie ended, Harry got up, kissing Louis on the forehead and telling him to go get a shower, even though it was the middle of the afternoon by this point, and there was probably no use in showering now. He needed him out of his way so he could prepare their special dinner.

Louis hopped up off the couch, heading into their room, which had a conjoined bathroom.

“Haz!” he called out after a moment. “Did you see the lovely happy birthday tweets from the lads?”

“Yeah, Lou. What about them?” Harry called back.

“Nothing. We’ve just got lovely friends is all. I can’t wait to see them again after the holidays.”

“We’ve practically just seen them, boo.”

“I know, I know.” Louis said, and then Harry heard the shower start running. He figured it was safe to start working on dinner then.

He pulled some ground beef out of their fridge and began rolling it into balls. He had hoped to make them all about the same size, but that was proving to be more difficult than it should have been, so he gave up on that pretty quickly.

He knew Louis didn’t take long in the shower, but Harry was pretty sure he’d gone extra quick, because Harry wasn’t even halfway done rolling the meatballs into balls when he heard the shower turn off. He needed to think quickly. How could he get Louis out of his way for a while longer?

He’d have to send him out to buy a few things. But what? What did they need? They generally did pretty well at keeping up with the groceries.

Two minutes later and Louis was fully dressed, just as he was about to step into the kitchen, Harry stopped him.

“Lou, wait!” Harry said, a little too nervously. “Could you drop by the shop and pick yourself up a cake?”

“Pick myself up….? On my birthday, Hazza? You’re sending me to the shop for my own cake on my birthday?”

Harry nodded, “Also a jar of pickles, some tea, and also gingerbread. It’s Christmas tomorrow, you know.”

“Of course I know.” Louis said, still looking confused as to why he was being sent out on his own birthday. “Why can’t you do it, Haz? I just want to sit on my ass all day.” Louis pouted.

“Just go.” Harry urged. “You can sit on your ass when you get back. Although I did have other plans for it.” He added cheekily, smirking at his boyfriend.

“Harold!” Louis gasped in mock shock. “Dirty.”

“Well, get going then.”

“Fine.” Louis grumbled something to himself as he left, but Harry couldn’t make out what it was.

As soon as he heard the front door click shut he was back to cooking, rolling the rest of the meatballs, and tossing them into the oven to cook, while the water began to boil. As soon as it began boiling, he tossed a box of spaghetti in. As the spaghetti cooked, the timer went off, signaling him that the meatballs were done. He’d gotten the timing just perfectly, and he was quite proud of himself, really.

He pulled the meatballs out of the oven, drained the pasta, and then mixed it all together, along with the meatballs and some sauce.

He served it up onto a single plate, which was necessary if he wanted his plan to work, and set it on the table. Just then, he heard the front door opening.

He really had gotten his timing perfectly.

He went to greet Louis at the door, smiling and giving him a kiss before taking the groceries from him and taking them into the kitchen.

Louis took the pickle jar out of the bag, going to put them away, and finding that they already had two.

“Harry, we’ve already got pickles.” he said, confused yet again.

“I know, Lou. I just needed you out.”

“You needed me out? Why?”

“Just look over here, Louis.” Harry said from his place next to the table.

“You’ve made us spaghetti!” Louis exclaimed. “Why’s there only one plate, Haz?”

“Weren’t you watching the film, Boo Bear?”

Something must have clicked in Louis’ head, because suddenly he was rushing to the table and sitting down, Harry sat next to him and handed him a fork.

They ate quietly for a while, just enjoying each other’s company, when finally, they’d both picked up one end of the same noodle. Harry smirked at Louis as they both began to suck the noodle into their mouths, and Harry had to admit, that was not the sexiest sound in the world.

Their mouths finally collided, and they were wet and almost sticky from the spaghetti sauce, and they both had noodle in their mouth, and Louis pulled away laughing.

“Okay.” Harry said. “Maybe this was better in theory?”

Louis laughed a little harder, “I’d say you’re right, Hazza.”

Harry scowled at the plate, biting into a meatball angrily.

“What do you say we scrap the whole spaghetti kisses idea and go to our room for some real kisses?” Louis suggested. “I do believe you said you had some plans for my ass.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, smirking, and followed Louis to their bedroom.

They were down to just their boxers in no time, and Louis was trailing kisses down Harry’s chest when Harry interrupted him.

“Happy Birthday, Boo Bear.”

“Thanks, Tramp.” Louis winked, and Harry laughed, letting Louis go back to his kissing, making Harry’s whole body feel as if it were on fire.

So, yeah, maybe spaghetti kisses weren’t all they were cracked up to be, but the night had still ended pretty well, as far as Harry was concerned.


End file.
